dcuofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JAM28
'Background' Jacob Mines was August 28, 1997 in Metrpolis. Jacob was born with a birth defect his intestines were out of his body and he had a unidentified thing on his backside. After getting him out the womb and stitching him up it turned out he had a tail. The doctors were fascinated and told his parents they decided to cut it off. It turned out Jacob was born with a rare meta gene that ran in their family. He received the gene from both his mom's side and his dad's. Jacob was given great strength, monkey like agility and mastered nature itself with the ability to turn into a small selection of animals. Jacob was raised to master this and control it. His grandfather trained him in the way of using it in the art of combat and using his abilities to track and such since his grandfather shared the same gene. Jacob trained himself into a living weapon when one day he came upon a beautiful light skin girl around his age walk by him with a dark skinned teen with a afro. Jacob bumped into the afro kid and spoke with him after the boy and the girl split up. The two turned out to have alot in common and were friends his name was Dante. Dante introduced him to Angela the girl Jacob had seen before. Jacob said hey and she said hey back shyly. Dante looked angry and tried to keep them apart. Until one day Angela asked Jacob if he was going to his homecoming. Jacob said he wasn't planning on going but would go if she wanted to join him. She agreed and they then became closer than ever. Dante felt like a 3rd wheel and began hating Jacob. One day Angela and Dante started acting weird and it turned out they had powers. Jacob found out through following them. Jacob showed them his poweres and what he could do. Then Dante grew even more angry at the amount of skill and power control Jacob had. A few days before homecoming Dante asked "Angela do you like Jacob as a boyfriend like." She said no and that they were just friends and she was inlove with another guy. She just went to homcoming with Jacob because their was no one else to go with beside's you and me and you doing that would be so weird for me." Dante confronted Jacob and asked him if he loved Spirit he said yes and a rivalry spirialed. To this day Dante and Jacob bud heads even though they share many similiar beliefs the fight for the womans heart is the battle unwon. Jacob, Dante, and Spirit later became a trio and fought crime together as Nature's best. Spirit leads the team since Jacob and Dante will not get along at all and will not follow each others orders. 'Stats' *Height: 5ft6 *Weight: 145lbs *Bloodtype: O *Race: Light-skinned African-American *Bodytype: Sparky Medium *Skin: Youthful *Power: Nature *Weapon: Martial Arts *Origin: Meta 'Powers/Abilities' Jam was born with the powers to control mother nature, shapeshift and had superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. Jam can punch through steel like paper in his normal form. Jam has honed his powers and skills to the best of his knowledge with lots of help from his parents and Grandfather who was given the same powers as him. Jam knows many martial arts and was thought by his grandfather how to mix them up and make them into his own style of combat. Jam can lift 15 tons but has been seen lifting 20 under large amounts of stress. Jam can run quick with his top speed being 35 miles per hour. Jam's reaction speed has been enhanced allowing him to dodge mutiple bullets and even dodging a punch from the flash. Jam has a short list of animals he can shapeshift into including a monkey, gorilla, dog, ram, lion, and more. Jam uses them for stealth and for combat if needed. Jam is extremly durable as well being able to withstand blows from the likes of Solomon Grundy and live to tell about it. Jam can also climb at a superhuman level and leap also. Jam has been seen jumping 20 feet in the air effortlessly. 'Trivia' *Favorite Food: Meats, grains, fruits, and vegetables *Least Favorite Food: Beets, and nasty mixtures of foods Note: Jacob can be found in Metropolis or in the Watchtower most of the time but recently has been fighting crime a lot so to contact him just send a an e-mail he will respond.